Multi-station document inserting systems generally include a plurality of various stations that are configured for specific applications. Typically, such inserting systems, also known as console inserting machines, are manufactured to perform operations customized for a particular customer. Such machines are known in the art and are generally used by organizations, which produce a large volume of mailings where the content of each mail piece may vary.
For instance, inserter systems are used by organizations such as banks, insurance companies and utility companies for producing a large volume of specific mailings where the contents of each mail item are directed to a particular addressee. Additionally, other organizations, such as direct mailers, use inserts for producing a large volume of generic mailings where the contents of each mail item are substantially identical for each addressee. Examples of such inserter systems are the 8 series and 9 series inserter systems available from Pitney Bowes, Inc. of Stamford, Conn.
In many respects the typical inserter system resembles a manufacturing assembly line. Sheets and other raw materials (other sheets, enclosures, and envelopes) enter the inserter system as inputs. Then, a plurality of different modules or workstations in the inserter system work cooperatively to process the sheets until a finished mailpiece is produced The exact configuration of each inserter system depends upon the needs of each particular customer or installation.
For example, a typical inserter system includes a plurality of serially arranged stations including an envelope feeder, a plurality of insert feeder stations and a burster-folder station. There is a computer generated form or web feeder that feeds continuous form control documents having control coded marks printed thereon to a cutter or burster station for individually separating documents from the web. A control scanner is typically located in the cutting or bursting station for sensing the control marks on the control documents. According to the control marks, these individual documents are accumulated in an accumulating station and then folded in a folding station. Thereafter, the serially arranged insert feeder stations sequentially feed the necessary documents onto a transport deck at each insert station as the control document arrives at the respective station to form a precisely collated stack of documents which is transported to the envelope feeder-insert station where the stack is inserted into the envelope. A typical modern inserter system also includes a control system to synchronize the operation of the overall inserter system to ensure that the collations are properly assembled.
Typically, such inserter systems include a modular component that changes a documents direction of motion by 90.degree.. Such devices are commonly known as a right-angle turner module and are advantageous in that it changes the configuration of an inserter system (e.g., the inserter "footprint") so as to accommodate a users environment.
Essentially, these right-angle turner modules turn flat articles such as letter envelopes, within a plane. Such devices have been used in inserting machines when envelopes are discharged from an insert station at which the envelope is stuffed with enclosures and the envelopes must be turned and reoriented before being conveyed for further processing by a downstream device such as an envelope sealer. Generally, such devices have the disadvantage of having to be an integral part of the inserting machine. Examples of devices which turn flat articles in inserting machines are shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No.: 4,726,461 to J. Pokrinchak and U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,807 to D. Auerbach.
It is known to change the direction of travel for flat articles without changing the orientation of the articles, i.e., without rotating or turning the articles, referred to herein as a "right angle transfer". One example of a right angle transfer is a device that provides a one stage right angle change in direction in which the articles must be stopped in one direction before being conveyed in the right angled direction. Such a device is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,374 to M. Skrypalle.
Other right angle transfers are known to include two or more stages one of which includes deflection rollers that change the direction of travel by forty-five degrees (45.degree.) or less at each stage. An example of such an apparatus in a sorting machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,792 issued Jul. 9, 1985 to G. Burkhardt. The Burkhardt apparatus has several limitations which prevent it from being usable in an inserting machine. The apparatus is limited to changing direction of travel from a path parallel to a long edge of the mailpiece to a path of travel parallel to the short edge thereof Furthermore, for all sized mailpieces, the Burkhardt apparatus requires a side-justified line of travel along the first direction of travel so that the deflection rollers can engage the article at the right moment to achieve an accurate change in direction. Typically, in an inserting machine the center line of travel of the mailpiece is fixed with the side guides being adjustable for handling various sized mailpieces.
Several versions of right angle transfers are known for use in inserting machines. In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,154 to S. Malick, a right angle transfer apparatus for conveying flat articles in an inserting machine is disclosed. The apparatus includes a deck having an input end for receiving an article from a first direction and a plurality of angled roller pairs for conveying the article over the deck in the second direction. The angled roller pairs engage a leading edge of the article only after the article has been released by a conveying means in the first direction. A registration wall, which extends at a right angle to the first direction, is positioned downstream from the angled roller pairs adjacent an output end of the deck. The leading edge of the article is driven against the registration wall as the article is released by the angled roller pairs. A third direction conveying means takes control of the article as soon as the article is against said registration wall.
Variations of the Malick'154 right angle transfer apparatus are also known. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,159 to S. Malick provides an adjustable right angle transfer apparatus for conveying flat articles in one of two directions. This apparatus is similar to the Malick'154 apparatus but the angled roller pairs for conveying in a second direction are mounted on a circular deck that can be rotated to position the rollers for conveying forty-five degrees to the left or to the right. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,355 to K. Lowell et al. provides a right angle transfer apparatus for sheets of paper. This apparatus is also similar to Malick'154 except for changes found to be necessary in moving individual sheets through the right angle transfer at high speed. For example, the registration wall was eliminated and spring guides were added to prevent the sheets from lifting off the deck.
The foregoing apparatus are configured for handling documents of a particular size, such as envelopes or sheets of paper. Although the foregoing apparatus work well for handling single size documents, they lack adjustment capability needed for handling multiple size documents. Typically, the foregoing apparatus requires the addition or removal of rollers angled at forty five degrees (45.degree.) when the apparatus is used to handle larger or smaller documents respectively. Furthermore, the foregoing require a large amount of floor space due to its large footprint resulting from the intermediate forty five (45.degree.) travel path provided on its deck.